Yōsei Sakkā
by agent oppa
Summary: Cross AU — Breaking news from the Kanto region that the Fairy Tail football team broke up and didn't join the Fall tournament. Now in the beginning of Lucy's college days, she goes to the university of Saikyoudai. As a former sports manager, influenced with football and game plans, our Saikyoudai team takes interest in her.


**Yōsei Sakkā  
><strong>by _ahotaku_

_【クロスオーバー】_

要約: Cross × AU — Breaking news from the Kanto region that the Fairy Tail football team broke up and didn't join the Fall tournament. Now in the beginning of Lucy's college days, she goes to the university of Saikyoudai. As a former sports manager, influenced with football and game plans, our Saikyoudai team takes interest in her.

魂: Eyeshield 21 × Fairy Tail

言語: English

ジャンル: Humor, Friendship, Romance, Sports, Tragedy

評価: Teen Plus

(ᕗ ಠ益ರೃ)ᕗ ┬━┬

著者紹介:

ᵜ In this fanfiction, Saikyoudai is located in Tokyo.

ᵜ The original and very first Fairy Tail branch is in France. The college and high school in Japan is simply a school branch.

ᵜ There will be crack and canon pairings encountered.

ᵜ The day they are born will be changed.

免責事項:

**Fairy Tail** © Hiro Mashima | **Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>: It's so Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

That dreaded day was a rainy day. The sky was dull and dark, covered with gloomy clouds. It was like the sky was crying. Crying with her and everyone else. It was one of the most depressing experiences she had ever gone through. And it's now a memory. A painful memory that she could never and would never forget. Just by remembering it... brought her to tears.

It's raining today... and it's better that way, because no one will see the endless tears rolling down her cheeks. The bitterness of the past.

Wet and squishy footsteps was heard behind her, but she didn't look back. And then the rain seemed to stop dripping on her skin and hair. She looked up and realized that a pure white umbrella had covered her from the rain.

"Hey. Come on. It's getting dark." The blonde girl felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. She turned and looked behind her, and saw her roommate and the only person she's been with recently, Yukino Aguria, the snow-haired innocent girl.

Lucy sighed and gave the grave one last glance, a deeper frown donning her face. "...okay." She muttered and turned on her heel, walking out of the cemetery alongside Yukino.

The memories always haunt her, and she's afraid that she cannot handle not feeling miserable about it. She wrapped her arms around herself as fresher tears went down her face once more.

Yukino pressed a comforting hand against the blonde's back, her eyebrows frowning as well. "It's all going to be okay, Lucy." She said softly. Lucy choked in a louder sob, embracing herself tighter, gripping the skin as if she wanted to rip it off.

It's not going to be okay. It was never okay.

Lucy nodded her head shortly and they walked faster, the rain hitting down harder than before.

_Rest in Peace  
>1996 – 2014<br>__Lisanna Strauss_

_Here Lies A Beloved Friend, Sister, and Lover  
>Beloved by family, cherished by friends<em>

It was hard to say goodbye. It was hard to forget and be forgiven. Everything is just so difficult.

Especially to someone you care about and special to you. Someone who held a part of your heart.

And someone who you have always felt guilty for, always feeling envious for, always making you have that sad look in your eyes, Lucy was guilty. She carried a burden she can't lift up. The weight was too heavy, and no one in the world could help her. Because she...

She, Lisanna, is her best friend's lover.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, you're soaking! Get inside!" Sting Eucliffe worriedly got out of his car with an umbrella in hand, helping Lucy sit at the backseat with Yukino entering by the passenger seat. He pushed both women inside and went inside through the driver's seat. He huffed under his breath and looked back at Lucy, who was lying down, her petite body covering the whole backseat with water. Sting groaned in frustration.<p>

"Aw, come on. Really? I just got those cleaned up!" He complained, starting up the engine. Yukino hit his shoulder roughly, giving him an angry glare. Sting yelped in pain and rubbed his hit limb soothingly. He scowled at his girlfriend.

"Shut up. She's had enough for today." Yukino scolded the male blonde, strapping the seat belt over her torso. Sting ignited the car and mumbled under his breath. He looked at Lucy once more through the rear-view mirror and he huffed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay?" Sting gritted his teeth in annoyance, as if apologizing hurts his pride. Today, since Lucy's so miserable, is an exception.

The other blonde shrugged her shoulders and took a small pillow from the car, resting her head on it as she stared at the back of the driver's seat with half-lidded eyes. "It's alright..." She whispered but the couple in front heard it. Both boyfriend and girlfriend worriedly glanced at the blonde at the backseat and looked at each other.

"Hey, you can get the blanket at the back of the car if you want to dry off. Don't worry, we won't turn on the air conditioner." Yukino reassured, pointing at the space behind the backseat. Lucy sat up and took the said blanket, wrapping it around herself and lying back down on the pillow. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

After a moment of silence with the car purring in the background, Sting coughed to end the awkward atmosphere and kicked on the gear. Yukino reached out and patted Lucy on the knee, smiling slightly at the blonde, who exhaled in response. The corner of the snow-haired woman's mouth went upside down and leaned back on her seat, looking out the window. Raindrops touched the glass, her sweet hazel eyes following the small trail down the window. Yukino leaned on the cool glass.

She just hopes that everything will be okay.

_❝The flowers that bloomed on the other side_

_Are only as beautiful as your laugh._

_Your breath ceases and you sleep,_

_As your smiling face blossomed...❞_

Lucy curled up on her bed, hugging her torso tightly. Her head was hidden underneath her pillow, not wanting to be seen. She doesn't even answer Yukino's concerned questions. The blonde stayed in the bed for three hours after visiting the cemetery, without even batting an eye. Yukino kept asking her to rest and sleep, but all she answers is,

"_I don't want to remember during my sleep. I want to forget._" with a dull voice.

Yukino perfectly knew what it meant.

"I don't," Sting shrugs his shoulders, sipping on a glass of apple juice as he leaned on the doorway of the two girls' apartment bedroom. Yukino rolled her eyes and scoffed before explaining to her boyfriend.

"It means she doesn't want to dream about _it_. Her past, her wrongs. She just wants to forget. She wants to be forgiven. But she doesn't know how... and I'm afraid for her that she'll give up." Yukino sadly gazed at Lucy's form, crossing her arms under her bountiful chest. She sighed heavily. "I just want to help her... you know? Help her out, help her... _move on_, at least. She doesn't deserve feeling this way. If I were anyone else, I wouldn't even think twice about forgiving her. She deserves the forgiveness." Yukino closed her eyes and hung her head low.

Sting raised a brow at Yukino, frowning deeply. He lingered his gaze on his girlfriend and dragged his eyes to the blonde on the bed. He downed his drink and placed it on a table before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Yukino looked up from the ground and narrowed her eyes at Sting suspiciously. _What's he up to now?_

Sting leaned over Lucy's exposed leg, propping his hand on it. He shook her slightly as if trying to wake her up, and Lucy stirred slightly. Yukino clenched her teeth, "Hey! Let her _sleep_!" She stomped over to where Sting is, but was stopped by his voice.

"How about this? If you want to forget and move on, then how about you _move out_ of Hokkaido, hmm?" Sting smirked mischievously. The snow-haired girl gasped at his words and immediately opened her mouth to protest. But then Sting spoke once more. "I mean, it would be easier, you know? You have to get out of the place your memories stay in and then go to another area where you can forget everything else and get a new and better life." He suggested.

Lucy blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiredness. "Move..?"

"Are you insane?! Sting, she _can't _move out! She's already got a lot of thing going on in her life and you can't just add another stress work in her hands! Stop giving her any more problems! She's had enough of them, Sting. _And _we just finished high school. Give her a break." Yukino rubbed her temple with her hand. "Lucy, I don't want you to keep pushing—"

Lucy sat up from her bed slowly and studied her palms, her eyebrows furrowed in a troubled manner. "I don't know..." she muttered. "It may be a good idea, though..." She smiled at Yukino.

The latter girl's jaw dropped. Sting snickered victoriously.

"Are you _sure_? I mean, are you sure it isn't your I-just-woke-up-I-have-no-idea-what's-happening-self talking?" Yukino put all her weight on her left leg, placing her hand on her hip. Lucy laughed hoarsely and shook her head._  
><em>

"It may have been." She gave Yukino a playful grin. The latter's jaw opened wide.

Sting threw his head back and laughed out loud. He slapped Lucy's back, waking the blonde girl up completely. Lucy yelped in surprise and sputtered.

"I'm a hundred-one percent sure that you'd agree to my plan!" Sting cheerfully jumped back on his feet, placing an arm around Yukino's shoulder. "Both of you will! I swear. You wouldn't regret anything!" Yukino pleadingly looked at Lucy with worried eyes, and the blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.

"_Lucy_..." Yukino narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Lucy shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I'll think about it." Lucy smiled tiredly, throwing her feet over the bed and slipped on her slippers.

Yukino glared at Sting and pushed him away from her. "Gosh, stop giving ideas! Now look what you did!" She scolded Sting once more, gesturing to Lucy. He scratched his ear with his pinkie finger and whined.

"At least she woke up happy, right?" He half smirked at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes sarcastically. She scoffed and poked his chest with her finger with enough strength for the blonde man to complain.

"_Shut up_!"

And the couple started to bicker endlessly, shouting nonsense and nothings at each other's faces. Lucy laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. Afterwards, she gave her attention to the alarm clock on the table and saw it's already 9:30 in the evening. She hummed to herself as she thought about what Sting said.

_If you want to forget and move on, then how about you _move out_ of Hokkaido, hmm?_

Moving out..? And to where..? Besides, Lucy is already on her short break before she turns college and attend university. She had passed all of the entrance exams and she can go to any university she wants in Japan. Move on from the past? Maybe she should give Sting's plan a chance. It wouldn't really hurt to try. Probably.

Maybe moving somewhere in the Kanto region? That'd be nice. Living in a suburban place, living the city life. And meeting new faces and making new friends. What if, though? Maybe she'll forget about Natsu and the others. Hopefully. And then she'll be finally be free from guilt.

Lucy tried escaping for her freedom once. From her vicious father. And now, she will escape from guilt.

When will she stop escaping? Stop running? _When_? Maybe when she finally finds her own happiness. When she knows who she really is. When she finally moves on. When she meets true friends and a real family. But _when_?

And when she _will _move on, where? Where exactly?

Suddenly, a large smile spread through her face like warm butter.

"Hey, guys." She called for the attention of her two friends, who stopped bickering to look at her. "Can we book a flight to Tokyo right now?" The blonde teen tapped a finger on her chin as she hopefully gave the two a look. She smiled brightly, giving both of them time to think about it. The couple blinked at her and at each other until her words sank deep into their minds.

"_WHAT_?!" Both of them shrieked, the other one with excitement and the other with utter shock and disbelief. Lucy giggled at their reactions, and stood up from the bed, taking a pushpin from a container and pressing on a certain date on the calendar.

"I'm kind of taking Sting's idea to consideration." Lucy shrugged her shoulder and her face remained cheerful. Sting scratched the back of his head sheepishly and turned towards Yukino, who was frozen on the spot.

"_See_? Told you so." Sting teased, nudging Yukino's arm. The white-haired girl angrily pushed him from her and started hitting him repeatedly. "Ow! OW! _OW! _Jeez!" Lucy giggled at their antics and left the both of them in the room, making her way towards the apartment's kitchen.

It isn't really a bad idea, nothing really wrong about it. Lucy would definitely agree to it. But the only problem left is;

_When _will she go, _where _will she live and _what _university in Tokyo should she go to? Well.

つづく。

_❝It all fades away in the end.❞_

| It hurts to **let go**,

but sometimes,

it hurts more to **hold on**. |

著者紹介: I hope you liked it and it's not rushed. There are changes in moods here in the chapter, and it's so short so I'm afraid it went too fast since it's only 2k+ words. Anyway, this is kind of like a remake of my old story called _Fairy Football Fantasy_, which now have been deleted because I didn't really appreciate it anymore. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! x (07/04/14)

編集 (08/15/14): Just had been recently active and then fixed some paragraphs and added some words here and there. Will be making the second chapter sooner. x

**尾張.**


End file.
